Mi debilidad
by SuperBrave
Summary: TERMINADO. Reflexiones una mañana frente al espejo.


MI DEBILIDAD 

**Confesiones una mañana delante del espejo**

Se me enseñó que un guerrero saiyajin jamás debe permitirse tener debilidades. Ni familia, ni amigos, ni sentimientos más allá del orgullo que como príncipe de mi raza debía ostentar, y el valor en el combate.

Las millones de aberraciones que cometí son un peso aplastante que me atormentan a menudo aún después de tantos años. Pero esa losa la llevo a perpetuidad conmigo a modo de penitencia por mis pecados – o eso espero -.

Dicen que el mal que se comete se paga en vida pero yo no he saldado mis cuentas. He sido malvado y se me han ofrecido oportunidades infinitas de cambiar. Cambié primero por conveniencia, porque no tenía a donde ir, porque anhelaba demasiado ser un Super Guerrero y no había otra vía que no fuese ser tranquilo, tener un alma pura, amar a mis semejantes…

Lo logré, pero una vez logrado el objetivo caí más veces, maté a inocentes impunemente y me entregué a la maldad como fiel servidor que vende su alma al… infierno por vencer a Goku. Ya tenía una familia entonces y no me importó arriesgar todo eso.

Ero mi ángel de cabellos azules, Bulma, se encargó de solventar mi falta resucitando a los miles que yo asesiné a sangre fría, como demostración de poder y de furia, para obligar a Goku a pelear contra mí con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin embargo, nadie revivió a os millones que precedieron a esos y la culpa permanece dentro de mí. He muerto y revivido varias veces, he ido una vez al infierno y otras al cielo. Pero no comprendo por qué se me perdonó, no lo comprendo. ¿Por qué salvé un planeta? Destruí cientos. ¿Por qué ahorré la vida de unos millones? Arrasé con miles de millones… Pero se me dio la oportunidad de ser un hombre… honesto, un guerrero… con corazón. ¡Qué extraño se me hace asociar a mí mismo estas palabras!

Frío, malvado, calculador, tirano, oscuro, deleznable. Yo era eso y aún admito que no me arrepiento de las muertes de algunos miserables que eliminé. Pero hoy tengo miedo, surgió de una forma incomprensible, era una especie de premonición, un sueño doloroso.

Mi hija, que apenas cuenta con tres años de edad, moría en una batalla. Recogía sus miembros desperdigados por la tierra y escuchaba las risas de quienes envié al infierno. Pude ver las sonrisas de los que miraban desde el cielo porque se había hecho justicia. El dolor que yo sentía era desmesurado hasta el punto de desear ser yo quien estuviese muerto.

- Ha muerto por ti – coreaban – ahora sabrás lo que es perder a alguien que se ama, ahora sufrirás lo que mereces -.

Grité horrorizado al ver su cabeza sesgada del tronco, esos ojos abiertos aún infantiles incrédulos y recriminándome no haberla podido defender. Hoy he descubierto que tengo una debilidad, más allá de cuanto he querido reconocer, ellos son mi debilidad: mi familia.

Y no comprendo cómo es que tengo familia, no sé si la merezco siquiera, pero la tengo y no permitiré que nadie ni nada les haga daño. En mi sueño yo gritaba incrédulo porque la había entrenado, porque yo la había preparado para hacer frente a cualquier enemigo. Debió haber vencido pero acabó descuartizada. Entonces comprendí algo: la sangre llama a la sangre.

El dolor llama al dolor, la muerte a la muerte. Si entrenas a un perro para que pelee lo más que puedes esperar es que lo haga y posiblemente mate y seguramente muera. Yo nací y viví para luchar, para ser guerrero. Pero no estoy orgulloso de eso, no puedo estarlo aunque mi vida no tenga sentido si dejo de serlo. Preparé a mi hijo para que también lo fuera y creí verlo morir una vez por ese motivo. No quiero volver a presenciar tal cosa.

No puedo cambiar lo que he hecho pero puedo evitar caer en los mismos errores. Nadie se vengará en mi familia, tan solo yo he de pagar mis pecados. Ni Bulma, ni Trunks, ni Bra, nadie más que yo ha de cargar con la culpa que mis remordimientos me acusan día a día.

Mi hija no luchará.

- ¡Papá!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí mocosa? ¿No es un poco temprano para que estés levantada?

- Quiero jugar a las peleas como Pan. Ella va a luchar en el Torneo próximo. Yo también quiero.

- No, tú lucharás con tu cerebro otro tipo de batallas… otras… muy distintas… no mancharás nunca tus manos de sangre, ni sentirás el dolor de los huesos rotos, ni el sabor a hiel en los labios, ni tendrás en tu conciencia la muerte de nadie. Tendrás un destino mejor que el que yo he tenido, serás feliz, todo lo feliz que esté en mis manos…

- ¿Papá, por qué lloras?

- Me ha entrado jabón en los ojos, solo eso. ¿Qué haces?

- Te abrazo para que el "jabón" malo se vaya de tu corazón.

- Querrás decir de mis ojos…

- Es lo mismo.

- Otra oportunidad más me da la vida de ser feliz y esta vez espero aprovecharla. Ven, deja que te abrace. Tu vida será distinta, seré distinto contigo, superaré mis errores.

- ¿Vegeta? ¡Oh! ¡Qué escena tan tierna!

- Ven mujer, hoy es un nuevo día, nunca he probado un abrazo triple.

- Veg, ¡estoy tan orgullosa de ser tu mujer!

- ¿Qué hacéis todos abrazados?

- Trunks, ven, que vamos a ser felices, papá lo dijo, ¿verdad papá?

- Bueno, me uno al abrazo cuádruple, pero conste, nunca imaginé que íbamos a hacer una escenita tan cursi. Si te ven tus fans, papá, seguro que no dejan de reírse un buen rato.

- ¿¡Hmp!?

- Truuuuunnnkkkss

- Muchacho, te lo diré en dos palabras: "Entrenamiento, ahora".

- ¡Pensé que íbamos a ser todos felices!

- Unos más que otros... ¡Andando!

- Jo, pero qué injusto.

Cuando se marcharon a regañadientes padre e hijo, Bulma miró el espejo, sonrió enigmáticamente y después dijo: Al fin ha comprendido que hace tiempo que somos una familia.


End file.
